


Let's play

by SweetIvyLies



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco - Freeform, Comicon, Cosplay, F/M, Flash - Freeform, New Character - Freeform, Real Life, Romance, gypsy is you, impro, promotionnal spot, scene, you are gypsy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetIvyLies/pseuds/SweetIvyLies
Summary: Tu es allée là bas avec le costume le plus bad ass que tu ais jamais conçu, sans arrière pensée juste pour t'amuser. Tu avais toujours adoré te déguiser mais pour ce coup tu t'étais surpassée, et sans même que tu ne le prévois, ta minutie du détail et ta passion de l'acting allaient être récompensées. C'était presque... irréel.Une fanfic/suite à venir. Liée à «In Love With a Ghost»





	1. Being Her

Tu avais sorti le grand jeu, ça faisait deux mois que tu préparais ton costume, tu voulais qu’il soit parfait. Tu avais poussé le détail jusqu’à passer des heures à regarder des extraits de la serie où ton personnage apparaissait et à t’entrainer à faire des maquillages similaires en regardant des tutos. 

 

Et tu y étais, enfin. 

 

Tu voyais les têtes tourner sur ton passage, de un ton costume était génial, de deux tu l’avais ajusté à tes formes pour qu’il mette en valeur ce qu’il fallait et ça marchait du tonnerre. Tu étais carrément elle, peut être même mieux , Gypsy 2.0 !

 

Tu te promenais tranquillement et un vigile qui faisait trois fois ta taille s’approcha, il te fit signe de venir. Tu fronçais les sourcil alors qu’il t’expliquait les choses en quelques mots. Un grand bliss de surprise et de joie et de stress condensé t’immergeait  et tu acceptais rapidement. 

 

A un large espace près du stand de Flash, il y avait une grande banderole qui délimitait l’espace vide, beaucoup de gens tout autours, tu entendais des gens de heler derrière. Une voix sortit des hauts parleurs mais tu savais que la provenance était toute proche . 

  * Gypsy, qu’est ce que tu fais là ? 
  * Cisco !



Tu te retournais en affichant un large sourire, Carlos Valdes se tenant dans ton dos, entièrement vêtu à la Reverb. Gypsy n'était sensée connaître que Vibe.  

  * Un brecheur s'est caché dans votre monde. Je l'ai repéré dans les environs et cet endroit à l'air d'être la meilleure place pour se cacher. Tu as changé de style ? 
  * Toi aussi je vois
  * Oui j'ai prit en compte tes remarques pour améliorer tout ça. Ta coiffure est vraiment bizarre. On dirait un essai du style samouraï… 



Faisant une petite moue

  * Tu vas rentrer chez toi Gypsy. Maintenant



Tu faisais un moue surprise, un silence 

  * Je dois attraper ce brecheur et je crois qu'il faut qu'on mette deux trois trucs au point tout les deux...



Il eut un soupir. De grands écrans se mirent en marche dans la salle, retransmettant la scène, c’était immense. 

  * Je n'aime pas gaspiller mon temps et mes pouvoirs mais puisque tu insistes. 



L'acteur fit mine de te jeter un Vibe et tu simulais l'impact en t'effondrant. Sur les écrans l'onde de choc avait été rajoutée, un montage fait à la va vite mais plutôt bien réussi en somme. Tu te redressais en grimaçant. 

  * Qu'est ce qui te prends Cisco !!?



Un sourire maléfique te repondit et alors qu'il faisait un geste pour continuer son méfait tu repliquais rapidement, il jouait le jeu, se laissant atteindre. Il tendait la main vers un rideau vert et l’on vit un portail s’ouvrir, Barry en sorti a cet instant, l’autre decoiffé ses cheveux tombant autour de son visage avant même que tu ne puisses réagir cria :

  * Flash ! Sauve moi !



Barry ne reflechit pas plus longtemps et te sauta dessus pour t’immobiliser, te plaquant à terre. a technique était incroyable comme tu ne sentais presque pas le choc contre le sol, il avait accompagné ta chute en te tenant par les hanches, c’était à peine visible à l’écran, tu criait de rage et jouait la douleur du choc :

  * Idiot ! grondais-tu. 
  * Merci flash… 



L'autre se relevait et commençait à vous viber à terre tout les deux. 

 

Dans L'oreillette que t'avait confiée le vigile, tu entendais les commandes du directeur de mise en scène. C'était grandement de l'improvisation mais il y avait des lignes directrices. Conformément aux ordres tu simulait une grande difficulté à te mouvoir mais fauchait les jambes du doppelganger de Cisco, heurtant le sol douloureusement. 

 

Il s'effondrait et tu levais la main vers une sorte de rideau vert un peu surélevé. Sur l'écran on voyait un portail se former :  wally, caitlin et le reste de l'équipe en sortant. Tout le monde regardant la scène sur l'écran, Carlos en profita pour laisser sa place à terre à une doublure et apparaissait avec un rapide changement de costume de l'autre côté de la scène. Vibe dans la place. A chaque apparition de nouveau personnage, la foule tout autours criait et devenait folle. C’était presque effrayant mais aucun des acteurs -toi comprise- ne se laissait déconcentré.

 

Une violente bataille les opposa à Reverb, qui se défendait plutôt bien, la doublure était un cascadeur expérimenté et il faisait des figure plutôt impressionnantes même sans effets spéciaux. Il mettait Barry en mal, te tenait à distance, Wally tentait sa chance sans plus de succès et puis il y eut un affrontement final. 

 

Vibe versus Reverb. 

Cisco contre lui même. 

 

Tout les autres étaient à terre, tu semblait te remettre de l’attaque sournoise et épuisante, Caitlin tenait la tête de Wally inconscient sur le sol. Barry à ses côtés, à force de s’activer il rouvrait les yeux. Les deux hommes étaient entrain de se mesurer par la force de leur pouvoir, égaux évidement. Mais il permit alors de le déconcentrer et tu le frappais à la tête par derrière avec une sorte de grande barre en fer. Il s’effondrait sur le sol.

 

Barry mettait les menottes à Reverb et Cisco vous rejoignait. Il t’adressait un petit regard et tu lui souriais, il se retournait vers Reverb. 

  * Je te croyais mort. 
  * Je te l'avais dit Francisco, on pourrait être des dieux… j'aurais pu t'apprendre ce tour
  * Ouais ouais on va dire ça. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de… ça ? 



Caitlin répondait 

  * On l'embarque à Star Lab et on l’enferme avec les autres… 
  * Non, je suis là pour lui, il vient de mon monde … 
  * Ah… 
  * Mais gardez le au frais quelque temps vous aurez peut être quelques choses à apprendre de lui. Je ne risque rien à m'attarder un peu. 



Ton regard se portant sur Cisco a ce mots. 

  * Je vous rejoins plus tard les gars. 



Il ouvrait une brèche par laquelle le reste des acteurs sortait. Vous vous retrouviez face à face. Un léger silence planait avec gênance puis Cisco s'approchait de toi avec un de ces petit sourire en coin :

  * Alors… qu'est ce que tu vas faire en attendant ? 
  * Je ne sais pas cet endroit et plutôt pas mal. Peut être me balader un peu. 



Tu faisais quelques pas vers lui,vous retrouvant très proches et continuait. 

  * Si tu connais un peu les lieux tu pourrais me montrer tout ca. 
  * Pourquoi pas. On s'en était arrêté où déjà la dernière fois ? Ah oui… je me souviens… 



Prenant ton visage en coupe, il déposait un baiser tendre sur tes lèvres. 

 

Surprise !

 

Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser de cinéma, c'était un vrai baiser. Et ta surprise seyait parfaitement à celle de ton personnage. Prise au jeu, tu glissais tes mains sur son torse en fermant les yeux puis t’eloignait un peu, son sourire te faisant face, pas entièrement joué a ton avis. 

  * J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as confondu avec moi… 
  * Ne sois pas vexé. J’ai eu des doutes dès le début si ca peut te rassurer. 



  
  


Puis sur l'écran se noircissait et la musique du générique se déroulait comme tous les acteurs reviennent pour saluer.


	2. A role ?

_**Petite note /yn/ ,est a remplacer par votre prénom et /ya/ par votre âge. Sur ces mots bonne lecture !** _

_**-S** _

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Carlos Valdes t'avait entraînée dans le mouvement en te retenant par la main alors que tu allais te mettre de côté en prévision stratégique de disparaître discrètement dans la foule. 

 

Tu n'aimais pas trop être le centre de l'attention, pas outre mesure. 

 

On t'applaudit autant que les autres mais il y avait quelques regards mauvais dans l'assistance, soit des fans de Gypsy pas contents de te voir lui voler son rôle , soit des fans de Cisco jalousant ta main toujours dans la sienne et le rôle que tu avais tenu. 

 

Plusieurs journalistes s'approchèrent de vous. Posant une myriade de question… qui avait eut l'idée de faire cette représentation, est ce qu'elle ferait partie de la prochaine saison, qui étais tu et pourquoi l'actrice originale n'avait pas pu tenir son rôle. Grant répondit en grande partie. 

  * L'idée vient principalement des réalisateurs, on a tous participé à la mise en place du scénario, cet extrait était juste pour le spectacle, il ne fera pas partie des saisons à venir, quant à cette jeune femme, Jessica Camacho est tombée malade il y a deux jours et elle n'a pas pu venir pour la représentation. On a du trouver une remplaçante et je vais la laisser se présenter elle même. 



On te tendit le micro et tu te sentais rougir honteusement. Ca, c'était pas prévu au programme et l'oreillette était désespérément silencieuse. Génial. Allez du cœur :

  * Et bien je m'appelle /yn/, et j'ai /ya/, je suis juste une fan de la série pour le reste, je suppose que j'ai eut de la chance et que j'ai été une des premières déguisée en Gypsy repérée. 
  * En fait pas vraiment… **commençait Grant et c'est Carlos qui continuait**
  * On avait demandé au gérant de rester à l'entrée et de noter les possibles candidates. Tu es arrivée en tête de liste, **il tourna le visage vers les caméras avec un sourire malin,** et puis c'était une bonne excuse pour pouvoir embrasser une belle fille ! 



Tu rougissais d'autant plus, cachant ton visage de ta main libre, te rendant compte que l'autre était toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne. Tu n'osais pas te défaire de la prise. 

  * Elle a été vraiment incroyable sur le tournage et à vrai dire… si ça l'intéresse, les réalisateurs ont été vraiment impressionnés par sa prestation. Il y a peut être un rôle à pourvoir. 



Alors là c'était le coup de grâce, dans la surprise tu étais prise d’un grand vertige et tu en tombais presque, il te rattrapait et te tenais debout 

  * Désolée, beaucoup d'émotions en peu de temps…
  * Je comprends. Grant ! Je l'amène dans les loges je pense qu'un moment de répit sera nécessaire pour la demoiselle. 
  * Ca marche à tout à l'heure. 



Ainsi tu te laissais guider par le brun, te sentant assez faible, il poussait une porte dérobée et te promenait dans un dédale de couloir avant de te conduire dans une pièce plutôt bien aménagée, t’amenant jusqu’au canapé, tu t’y asseyais et soupirais de soulagement. 

  * Ca va ? 
  * Oui, c’est juste… je viens de vivre plus de choses en une heure que dans toute ma vie. 
  * j’imagine que tu ne t’attendais pas à ça en te levant ce matin en effet 
  * c’est peu dire 
  * tu veux boire quelque chose ? 
  * si il y a du café dans le coin je suis clairement pas contre s’il vous plait
  * Je peux te trouver ça et pas de vouvoiement tu veux 
  * oui msieur 



il souriait doucement en levant les yeux au ciel en se relevant 

  * Bouge pas, je reviens avec ça. Sucre ? Lait ? 
  * Deux sucres s’il te plait ? 
  * Bien madame



tu riais un peu et le suivait du regard alors qu’il sortait de la pièce, alors seulement  tu plongeais ta tête entre tes mains, fermant les yeux très fort, tu avais peur de te reveiller dans quelques minutes. Tu regardais ton telephone, 12 appels manqués et 20 sms, et au moins le double en notification, l’évenement avait du etre en live et certaines personnes avaient du te reconnaitre. Tu lançais un appel à ta messagerie vocale. Premier message de ta mère : 

“ YN ! Qu’est ce que c’est que cette histoire ?! Tu fais de la tv maintenant ! pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit et puis c’est qui ce garçon et c’est quoi ces vetements et-” 

tu effacais aussitot le message en grondant, tu étais assez grande pour savoir ce que tu faisais quand même, les 12 suivant venaient de ton meilleur ami, completement hysterique, qui te repetait à quel point il était heureux pour toi mais que tu avais interet à l’appeller avant la fin de la journée. 

Carlos se raclait la gorge en entrant dans la pièce pour s’annoncer et tu raccrochais rapidement. Il te souriait gentiment en te tendant une des deux tasses avec l’insigne de flash imprimé sur fond noir

  * Désolé j’ai un peu entendu, c’est ton petit copain? Il a du coffre 
  * Merci et non, pas du tout : c’est mon meilleur ami et oui il a une voix assez… forte. Je colle rarement le telephone à mon oreille quand on s’appelle
  * je comprends
  * dis j’ai toujours eut une question ? 
  * vas y balance ? 
  * Ils ont choisit Gypsy pour la réference à Skyrim ? 



Il rit franchement et tu haussais les sourcils, il se calmait rapidement mais gardait un sourire aux lèvres

  * excuse moi  mais… je ne m’attendais pas à une question de te genre, pour être honnete je n’en sais rien mais j’avoue que ce serais plutot pas mal  pensé et plutot bad ass 
  * tu t’attendais à quoi ? 
  * je sais pas des questions sur ma vie personnelle ou celle des autres acteurs
  * ah… oui j’aurais pu, mais enfin j’imagine que ça ne me regarde pas vraiment et le principe de vie personnelle doit etre assez dur à garder dans votre situation, j’ai déjà de la chance d’être là, autant ne pas en abuser 
  * c’est sage
  * merci, j’essaie de l’être
  * c’est plutôt réussit. 



Tu rechauffais tes mains sur la tasse en buvant quelques gorgées avant qu’il ne relance

  * Donc voià, les producteurs nous ont parlé de toi. Ton jeu et ta technique les ont vraiment interessés. Voilà le deal : Dans la prochaine saison viens un nouveau personnage, je ne veux pas te spoiler si jamais tu refuse mais la speedforce va s’arranger pour que barry n’ait pas à aller dans la prison à la place de savitar et cette jeune femme et la clef pour y parvenir, elle vient d’un futur alternatif et un certain inventeur de génie au charisme fou s’éprend d’elle ...



tu rigolais un peu a la derniere allusion et tu decidais d’être un peu piquante 

  * Ray Palmer ? 
  * Cisco !!!  
  * j’avais compris je plaisante 



il te jouait une moue boudeuse alors qut tu riais de so air vexé une seconde puis il se joignait à toi. 

  * Alors qu’est ce que tu en dis ? 
  * Ca pourrais me plaire… Ca demande reflexion. ce n’était qu’une improvisation et une petite et courte scène, je pourrais être plus decevant sur le long terme. 
  * Tu sais que cette courte scéne nous l’avons repétée pendant des heures, tu t’es accordée à nous sans script d’une manière incroyable, tu as cairement une grande capacité d’adaptation, d’improvisation et de déduction. Tu as su ou menait les actions t a su composer tout ça avec brio. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être decevante. En revanche si tu as besoin d’y reflechir c’est entièrement comprehensible. The Flash n’est peut être pas la serie la plus suivie de cette décennie mais elle a un rayonnement important et tu seras un personnage important, presque principal. 
  * Je vais y reflechir oui. 
  * d’accord, je leur transmettrais ta ré-



la sonnerie d’un telephone, pas le tiens, l’interrompait.

  * excuse moi



Il décrochait rapidement 

  * Jess ? oui, oui tu as vu ça ! non… oui non mais c’est pas… dit pas de bétises ! 



tu voyais ses joues rougir doucement alors qu’il evitait sciemment de te regarder, te faisant sourire un peu plus. Tu ne savais pas sur quoi portais la conversation mais c’était amusant à voir

  * Non, oui je lui ai dit… elle a besoin de temps. Bien sur que c’est normal. mmh-mh… oui elle est juste à coté de moi. Non Jess, oui si tu veux mais dit pas de c- de betises ok ? ouais… promis ? Ca marche. Attends deux secondes. **se retournant vers toi en couvrant le telephone,**  c’est Jessica, elle aimerait te parler, tu veux bien ? 



tu hochais doucement la tête et prenais le telephone qu’il te tendait, le collant à ton oreille, un peu intimidée. 

    * Allo ? 



 

  * __Salut !!  J’ai vu ton exploi ! tu as vraiment déchiré, j’ai même cru un moment que les grands patrons allaient te demander de reprendre Gypsy !__



 

    * Je t’assure que ça n’a jamais été le but !! 



 

  * __Ne t’inquiete pas je plaisantais, je voulais te remercier d’avoir pu assurer à ma place, j’aime beaucoup le personnage et tu lui as bien rendu justice. J'avais peur qu'elle soit complètement dénaturée mais tu as vraiment su t’immerger, je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Et la scène du baiser était clairement… intense, je suis presque jalouse de toi pour le coup.__



 

Tu rougissais intensément triturant le tissus de ton costume nerveusement en balbutiant une réponse. 

  * Peut etre le fait que ça ait été de l'improvisation… 
  * _On peut voir ça comme ça._
  * _Comment ça ?_
  * Rien du tout. En tout cas j'espère avoir l'occasion de te rencontrer en chair et en os un de ces jours. 
  * _Peut être oui_



La conversation durait encore quelques minutes sur des banalités, puis tu redonnais le téléphone à Carlos alors qu'elle avait raccroché. 


	3. Stranger

_**petit memo avant le debut de lecture : Hn est a remplacer a chaque fois par le nom de votre meilleur ami ou le nom de votre choix.** _

 

_**Ceci fait, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.** _

* * *

 

Le reste de l'équipe vous rejoins dans la pièce que tu avais deviné être la salle de repos commune. Tu te trouvais des atomes crochus avec Tom Cavanagh, Grant Gustin et Danielle Panabacker, tu t’entendais plutôt bien avec Candice, Violett et Jesse mais Tom Felton et Keiynan étaient un peu timide. Malgré ça, tu te sentais plutôt bien, ils ne te prenaient pas de haut. Ils n'étaient pas comme ces clichés d'acteurs insupportables et capricieux. 

__

Tu avais passé une très bonne journée avec eux et ils t’avaient invitée à dîner avec eux ce midi et Carlos t'avait laissé son numéro de téléphone pour que tu le tiennes au courant de ta décision sur leur proposition. Ou juste si tu avais envie de parler un peu. Tu avais aussi le numéro de Danielle et Keiynan qui avait vraiment fini par t'apprécier au cours du repas, apprenant à te connaître. 

__

Tu arrivais bientôt chez toi, répondant aux dizaines de message. Tu apprêtais à appeler ton meilleur ami hn en arrivant chez toi et tu le trouvais devant la porte de ton appartement. Il prenait à peine le temps de te dire bonjour et te pressait à l'intérieur pour que tu lui raconte tout dans les moindres détails !! Tu te retrouvais propulsée sur le canapé, une tasse de café dans une main, un plaid épais sur les épaules, il était assis à tes pieds, avec les même attributs, les yeux brillant de curiosité et gigotant d’impatience. Tu explosais de rire et il se vexait un peu, mais tu finissais par tout lui raconter, quand tu avais enfin fini ton récit, sa mâchoire trainait quelque part sur la moquette et sa voix devait s’être perdue à un endroit indéterminé entre la description du baiser et celle de la rencontre avec l’equipe. 

__

  * Y a vraiment qu’à toi que ça arrive, c’est clairement pas du juste… 
  * Hé, tu te plains pas ça aurait pu arriver à n’importe qui d’autre !
  * Oui !! Mais c’est arrivé à toi !!!  tu pourrais me faire rencontrer Tom Felton ?! Et Keiynan ?!! Et prison break ?!!!
  * Prison break ? 
  * Captain Cold ! Wentworth Miller !!
  * Il était pas là.
  * Ca veut dire oui pour les autres ?
  * Ca veut dire je sais pas. Je vais pas non plus abuser de la situation ! … Mais on verra peut être plus tard
  * YYYYYESSSSS !!
  * Il y a autre chose… 
  * Tu m'inquiètes là. 
  * Faut pas. Ils m'ont fait une proposition.. Ils vont insérer un nouveau personnage dans la team Flash et … ils m'ont proposé le rôle. 



Un ange passait comme il figeait complètement, tu secouais ta main devant ses yeux sans réactions. Il finissait par revenir à la vie. 

  * Dis moi que t'as accepté de suite !
  * Euh… 
  * Non t'as pas fait ca…? 
  * Mais c'est énorme, j'ai déjà fait de la figuration mais jamais de vrais rôles, même pas au théâtre ! 
  * On s'en fout ! T'as un don et tout le monde l'a vu !!! Fonce ! 
  * Je sais pas… 
  * Bah moi je sais ! Et tu vas te mordre les doigts s'ils changent d'avis. 
  * … faudrait que j'en parle à maman et- 
  * Non mais t'as quel âge ?!
  * Mais-
  * Pas de mais ! T'as envie de le faire oui ou merde ? 
  * Oui !
  * Et bah il est où le problème ?
  * J'vous verrais moins… et si je fais que du n'importe quoi ? 
  * Pour le premier c'est n'importe quoi, c'est pas une raison pour le deuxième t'as qu'un moyen de le savoir et c'est pas en te tournant les pouces que t'auras une réponse !



Tu grommelais un peu tout en sirotant ta tasse et il continuait. 

  * Tu te souviens l'an dernier pour halloween ? 
  * De quoi ? 
  * Le conte théâtralisé. 
  * Ah, le Cri du Korrigan ? 
  * Ouais, exactement, bah tu sais que Val et Terry en font encore des cauchemars tellement ils y ont cru. Et t’avais fait pleurer Julie de peur quand tu avais immité le cri et tout le monde à au moins sursauté d’ailleurs. 



L'anecdote te faisait un peu sourire, prenant une longue inspiration, après tout… ça pourrait être une bonne expérience et rien ne te retenais vraiment ici. Pas même ton petit boulot miteux au supermarché du coin. Un sourire se formait sur ton visage , il semblait que tu l'avais ta réponse. Tu prenais sa main et la serrait doucement. 

  * Merci hn… 
  * Bon…. Alors ? 
  * Alors quoi ? 
  * Tu attends quoi pour les appeler et leur donner ta réponse ?! Active ! Ils t’attendront pas six cent ans !
  * Oui oui t’as raison attends deux secondes



Tu sortais ton telephone, hésitait devant les numéros, te décidait à appeler Carlos. La sonnerie retentit à ton oreille à peine une seconde. Hn te regardait avec de grands yeux ébahis, attentif :

 

  * __Je te manque déjà ?__



 

  * Tu as répondu très vite… 



Tu l’entendais rire un peu à l’autre bout du fil 

 

  * __C’est de bonne guerre. Comment vas-tu ? Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu me recontactes de sitôt je peux t’aider ?__



 

    * Oui en fait, je pense que j’ai pris ma décision… 



 

  * __Tu fais durer le suspens jeune fille__



 

    * Je serais de la partie, j’accepte



 

  * __Génial ! J’averti les créa de suite ! On fête ça tous ensemble ce soir ? Je t’envoie l’adresse d’un bon bar du coin.__



 

    * Oui pourquoi pas, à quelle heure ? 



 

  * __On s’y retrouve pour 23h ?__



 

  * Ca marche, euh attends… 



Tu couvrais le micro d’une main et levait les yeux vers ton meilleur ami qui ne ratais pas une miette de la discussion. 

  * Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? 
  * Libre comme l’air



Tu reprennais 

    * Allo ? 



 

  * __J’suis toujours là.__



 

    * Je peux amener un ami ?



 

  * __Bien sur quelle question !__



 

  * Nickel, merci à ce soir alors !



__

Tu raccrochais après un au revoir et Hn trépignait sur place en comprenant, il fut absolument hors de contrôle jusqu’à ce que tu le coaches pour qu’il ne te fasse pas honte devant… tes futurs collègues. 

__

Vous vous prépariez longuement tous deux, surtout lui en fait. Passant des heures sur quel vetements il mettrait puis comment arranger ses cheveux, et enfin les chaussures, tu rigolais un peu en le voyant faire. 

  * Tu veux pas que je te prête des talons et du rouge à lèvre
  * Arrête de te foutre de moi
  * Ca fait une heure que je suis prête… 
  * T’as pas de barbe à raser ! 
  * Non et toi tu n’as pas à faire attention à tes jambes, tes aisselles, ton maillot, tes sous vêtements, ton maquillage, ta coupe, tes ongles… je continue ? 
  * ouais ouais ça va… 
  * aller, il est temps, tu voudrais pas arriver en retard. 
  * Ok on y go. 



Fin prête, tu vérifiais rapidement ton maquillage, discret sur les yeux et un rouge à lèvres d’une teinte supérieure à celle d’origine. Comme disait maman : le meilleur des maquillage c’est celui qu’on ne vois pas. Tu lissais un peu les plis de ta robe, tu avais opté pour quelques chose d’assez sobre, une petite robe noir qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus du genou, en tissus souple, avec un léger décolleté en V sans exagération, mettant ta poitrine en valeur, tu avais mis de petits talons et un ras de cou en dentelle noire, orné d’une pierre rouge en son centre. Et c’était tout. Hn quant à lui avait sortit son costume de soirée, chemise blanche et veston anthracite avec des ornements plus clairs en arabesques, avec une chemise, une cravate et un pantalon noir, les cheveux arrangés dans un “coiffé-décoiffé” qui lu donnait un air un peu sauvage en contradiction avec la tenue mais qui était plutôt bien associé.  Tu prennais ton sac à main et fermais ton appartement avant de partir. Par chance, le bar n’était pas situé très loin de chez toi, il était un peu isolé, presque caché.

__

La soirée se passa merveilleusement, après avoir présenté Hn aux autres, tout s’était goupillé assez vite, les discussions et les fous rires s’enchainaient, les heures défilaient sans que vous n’y fassiez attention et le bar se vidait peu à peu. Il y avait eut quelques personnes qui étaient venues demander des autographe mais le lie n’était pas très fréquenté et vous étiez dans un coin en retrait. Il y avait un espace de danse un peu plus loin. Grant et sa petite amie y étaient déjà, Candice, Violett et Danielle dansaient ensemble, tu restait à table discuter tranquillement, un verre de vin au bout des doigts, blanc et moelleux, pas mauvais en fait. Un main tendue entra dans ton champ de vision 

  * Mademoiselle, **c’était Carlos, il avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres,** m’accorderiez vous cette danse. 



Le ton était exagérément cérémonieux et bien trop dans les teintes officielles pour le genre de musique qui passait à cet instant, tu faisais une moue de fausse hésitation puis un vrai sourire en levant les yeux au ciel, posant ta main sur la sienne tendue en te levant. Tu sentais plusieurs regards sur vous, entre autre celui de Hn. Tu lui tirais la langue comme Carlos se retournait pour te guider sur la piste. Tu ne vit donc pas Grant aller parler au dj de sorte que dès que tu posais un pied sur la piste, une musique bien plus lente, un slow démarrait. plusieurs couples vinrent s’ajouter à la danse. Et puis toi, et bien toi tu rougissais tout ce que tu pouvais alors que Carlos t’attirait dans ses bras. Tu secouais un peu la tête puis décidais de te laisser aller à profiter, posant tes mains sur ses épaules comme il passait les siennes sur tes hanches. Tu n’osais tout de même pas lever les yeux vers lui comme vous commenciez la danse lente mais berçant un peu, apaisante. Tu regardais ailleurs et il se penchait pour glisser quelques mots à ton oreille. 

  * Je crois que tu fais sensation ce soir, rien qu’en survolant la salle je vois 4 hommes me fusiller du regard pour avoir osé t’inviter à danser, et pourtant il n’y en a pas beaucoup. 
  * Je pense plus que l’alcool et la solitude sont les seuls argumentaires à leur regard, ne me flatte pas pour ce que je n’ai pas. 
  * Je ne le fais pas, c’est une réalité jeune fille, tu as beaucoup de charme. 
  * Tu es gentil
  * Non… 



Tu soupirais un peu et relevais la tête pour lui sourire, affrontant son regard et riant un peu en regardant par dessus son épaule. 

  * Je crois que Grant et sa chère et tendre ne vont pas tarder à nous quitter… 
  * Pourquoi tu dis ça ? 
  * Hm… tourne un peu tu vas très vite comprendre. 



Faisant quelques pas dans la danse pour te faire tourner, il remarquait en effet que Grant avait completement arreter de danser pour se lancer dans un baiser plein de passion. Tu vis les joues du brun rougir franchement. 

  * Un peu prude trésor ? 



Il rit un peu en se ressaisissant 

  * Pas du tout mais il est vrai que je ne m’attendais pas du tout à ça . J’aurais dû pourtant c’est vrai qu’on sort juste de la fin du tournage de la prochaine saison et qu’ils n’ont pas beaucoup eu le temps de se voir ce dernier mois. J’imagine que ça doit être dur de vivre à distance ainsi. 
  * Mon ex vivait à Londres, on ne se voyait que pendant les vacances et quelques jours en extra par ans, c’était très dur à tenir mais on est restées en couple pendant trois ans. 
  * Il faut que tu ais beaucoup de confiance en lui pour que ça tienne je suppose. 
  * Elle. Et oui il y a de ça, mais c’est aussi beaucoup de communication, des compromis et beaucoup de messages et d’appels. 
  * Elle ? 
  * Oui… ce n’est pas un problème j’espère ? 
  * Non pas du tout. 



Tu le sentais un peu troublé cela dit. 

  * Tu n’en as juste pas l’air. 
  * Il n’y a pas besoin d’être un cliché pour en être tu sais. 



Tu souriais un peu. 

  * Ca ne t’as pas dérangé que je t’embrasse pour la scène tout à l’heure alors ?
  * Un baiser de film, ça n’a rien d’un  baiser en circonstances de vie. Ca n’a pas à signifier quelques choses mais je crois qu’on s’est mal compris, **riant un peu,** je ne suis pas lesbienne, je suis ce qu’on appelle pansexuelle* 
  * Tu m’as perdu là, je ne connaissais pas ce terme. 
  * En simple :  j’en ai rien à cirer de ce qui se passe en dessous de la ceinture de la personne qui me plait. C’est un humain qui m’attire, pas un femme ou un homme. 
  * Je vois. 



Vous continuiez la danse dans un sentiment de sérénité, les dernières notes s'écoulant dans la douceur, les yeux dans les yeux et un sourire aux lèvres. Tu t’éloignais un peu à la fin en t’excusant. 

  * Il faut que j’aille aux toilettes. 



Il te laissa t’echapper, tu t’y dirigeais tout en retenant ton souffle, restant digne jusqu’à être hors de vue, t’appuyant sur un mur et plaquant tes mains sur ta bouches pour tenter de dissimuler un sourire idiot. ok, non mais quand même là c’était énorme. tu t’éventais un peu de la main, voyant dans le miroir qui te faisait face tes joues rougir à vu d’oeil, et tu te disais que ouais en fait tu étais assez bonne actrice, il avait été très dur de retenir tes réactions, tu était encore très intimidé et les attentions qu’il te portait ne te laissait pas de glace, celà dit tu ne voulais pas ressembler à toutes ces filles qui se pavanaient devant lui pour qu’il les remarques.

__

Te raffraichissant un peu, tu réajustais ensuite un peu ta robe, et tes cheveux. Tu prenais encore quelques secondes pour reprendre ton calme et ressortait. Ouvrant la porte et ne faisant pas vraiment attention mais te heurtant à une surface trop molle pour être un mur, tu reculais en t’appretant à t’excuser mais.. l’air de l’inconnu te figeait et tu reculais encore plus, le dos collé au mur. Il te suivait dans le mouvement, posant un bras au dessus de ta tête. tu essayais de le repousser

  * qu’est ce que vous me voulez ? laissez moi ? 
  * T’es plutot mignonne, tu vas quand même pas gacher tout ça avec l’autre gars là ? 
  * le… ? quoi ? non mais laissez moi je suis pas interessée 
  * allez quoi, je suis pas moche tu peux me laisser une chance



oui c’est vrai, il n’était vraiment pas moche, les yeux vert, blond, une peau presque parfaite et une barbe naissante mais bien entretenue. Clairement un physique qui aurait pu attirer ton attention, mais ce comportement… l’enlaidissait au plus haut point, il paraissait vraiment à vomir, le regard lubrique et le rictus tellement suffisant, fier… Effrayant.

__

Tu ne savais pas quoi faire, tu paniquais, tu avais peur. 

__

Trés peur.

__

* * *

__****  
  
  


*: La pansexualité se définit comme l'attirance sexuelle, émotionnelle, romantique ou spirituelle pour d'autres personnes sans considération de leur sexe biologique, de leur expression de genre ou de leur orientation sexuelle 

__

**_Voilà pour cette fois, la soirée se passait tellement bien, cette situation était vraiment immonde. Comment vas-tu t’en sortir, ce type est clairement en position de force… La réponse dans la suite ;)_ **

_****_-S_ ** ** _


End file.
